Friendship vs Desire
by The Queen of Slash
Summary: Bombalurina and Mistoffelees are best friends; no-one knows why as they appear to have nothing in common, but they share an Irrevocable, Passionate Desire that brings them together…


Hi , Im Queen of Slash , I've been writing slash for a long time ,hence the name , but this is the first time I've come across ff.n, I've read a fair few stories since I've joined , which wasn't long ago , and all of the authors appear to be from the ages of about 13-17 , and the main slash couple you seem to accept is the Mistoffelees/RumTumTugger pairing , so for my fist Fanfic on this little website , it's a story with that pairing , im going to gradually let you into my pool of slash , as you all seem to be amateurs who deal only with the emotional side of slash , I concentrate on emotional and physical , I tend to write hardcore slash , but don't worry for those who don't appreciate that art , this is very mild , and eventually I will be writing stories for my all time favourite pairing Macavity/RumTumTugger , this couple is my area of expertise and it is definitely where I excel but for now I hope you enjoy this quaint little story , I may continue it , I may not , it depends entirely on the response it gets.

* * *

Bombalurina and Mistoffelees are best friends; no-one knows why as they appear to have nothing in common, but they share an Irrevocable, Passionate Desire that brings them together…

* * *

A dazzlingly scarlet queen eyed her best friend, they were doing the same thing, waiting for the other cats to leave them alone, they needed to talk, talk about _him_, the object of their affections, the only tom who left a fervent craving in their souls .Soon the other jellicles had retired to their dens, and Bombalurina and Mistoffelees were left alone.

'Have you seen him today' she started in her seductive tone.

'No' her younger companion said dejectedly

'I did' she replied

Misto's ears perked up

'Tell me what happened'

"Well , I was just lying on the tyre , you know seeing as it was hot out , when I just happened to look up and saw him , smiling at me , you know , in that way that only he can, so I asked him what he sought after , but he came and lied down next to me ,not saying a word and well , im sure your bright enough to know what happened after that'

The small tom gasped excitement flickered in his ochre eyes.

'You're so lucky Bomby'

'But then Cassandra came and ruined it' the glamorous queen continued 'she said that Munku wanted to see Tugger, which was a blatant lie, as he was out of the junkyard'

Misto cocked his head. The two cats sat there, in palpable bliss, evidently thinking about the Tugger. His slender frame, his chiselled arms, his smouldering eyes, his velvety voice, his perfect smile, his soft lips, his _everything_, and of course the way he never ceased to be overwhelmingly charming.

Misto's bashful voice broke the tranquil silence of their thoughts.

'Bomby…w-what does…what does he _taste_ like?'

Bombalurina gawped at Misto, her habitually shy friend, a question like that she did not expect from him, but she felt obliged to tell him after all, he would never get the chance to be that close to the Tugger, close enough to _taste_ his warm breath, to _feel_it gently ruffling his fur, sending stimulatingly electric _tingles_ throughout the body.

"Shockingly sweet, and comfortably warm, like honey but better, everlasting knows, thousands of times better, when he kisses , its far superior to anyone before , he is godlike ,and just oh so…_perfect.' _She whispered the last word, as if savouring the memory of his kisses.

'_Perfect' _Mistoffelees repeated.

'Who is?' a velvety voice queried, a cheeky tone laced within.

Misto almost fell into faint as he felt Tugger's head resting on his petite shoulders, a violent blush gracing his boyish features.

The small tuxedo tom felt Tugger map his hips with his paws; his breath rattling in his ribcage, Tugger continued to run his fingers upwards tickling Misto's sides . the small tom who was now struggling to breathe noticed his best friends pained face , being a conjurer his was able to tap into her thoughts , but only just , Tugger's teasing was intolerably off-putting ,but in tremendously pleasurable way.

'_What the hell is he doing , he knows I love Tugger , its obvious Tugger doesn't really want Misto , he'll soon come running back to me , Tuggers mine , he always has been always will be'_ Bomby's thoughts spat.

Misto felt fury rage inside his body, how could she be so selfish, couldn't she let him have this little moment, Tugger was obviously intoxicated, but it didn't matter to young tom. Misto had never felt like this in his life before, he made him want more, he yearned for more, he _needed_ more.

Tugger looked at Misto suggestively, Misto wasn't aware that you could _look _at some one like that.

'Come on' the Tugger coaxed 'Live a little'

Misto looked up into Tuggers intense chocolate brown eyes, and he simply melted, if time and stopped there and then Misto would have died gladly, being _the_ happiest tom in existence.

Tugger grabbed Misto's paw, leading him towards his den, Misto glanced back at Bombalurina, a picture of raw fury. He felt a self satisfied smirk tickle the edge of his lips.

Tugger span him round with one swift movement of his paw , Misto averted his eyes from Tugger evocative gaze , but Tugger placed an errant finger under his chin and lifted his face up to be level with his , brushing his jawbone lightly. Misto stood on tiptoes as he reached up to kiss Tugger.

'_Come On'_Tugger Whispered _'I've got a few things to teach you'_

* * *

Reviews Would Be Nice!


End file.
